Chaotic
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: The Sequel to my other story "Bonding Time With Gumball and Marshall Lee." Three months after the events of Bonding Time, Marshall lee and Gumball spied on Fionna and Flame Prince, after Gumball is convinced that Flame Prince isn't a jerk, Marshall lee left filled with jealousy, soon after, he encountered someone that doused the fires of his envy, Enter Chaos..


**Chaotic**

**Author's Notes: Hello almighty readers, the fan fiction you are about to read is a sequel to my previous entry "Bonding Time With Gumball and Marshall Lee." so if you haven't read it then go do it right now, yeah you heard me, scram! for those of you who did, thank you so much, till now it has about 16 reviews the most amount i ever had (yes, i am pretty lame) so why waste a good (if even small) fanbase, so i decided to make a sequel and "Chaotic" was born, enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: Power Of Envy

"What are they doing now?" Marshall lee asked curiously as he and Gumball perched atop a tree.

"Nothing man, they're just sitting and having a good time." Gumball assured his insanely jealous friend as he spied on Fionna and Flame Prince with a pair of binoculars.

They were having a picnic, in the beautiful grasslands, unbeknownst to them a pair of bros were spying on them for hours.

"There's something wrong with this guy bubba, i just can't tell what it is." Marshall lee said as he took the binoculars and put it to good use.

Gumball sighed and took the binoculars away from the Marshall lee's ever so attentive eyes.

"look man, when i agreed to spy on Fionna and her jerk of a boyfriend three months ago, it was when i actually thought he was a jerk, now I'm not so sure." Gumball said as he pat Marshall lee's back.

"oh he's a jerk all right, i just haven't figured out the jerky part yet." Marshall lee said.

"but he looks like a genuinely good guy!" Gumball said.

"You actually buy his crud? He's a bad guy." Marshall said.

"Face facts man, he's a good guy, he cares about Fionna and Fionna cares about him, end of story." Gumball assured as an awkward silence formed between them.

"So that's it? You're gonna end it with her right here?" Marshall lee asked with a hint of rage.

"I care about Fionna man, and that's exactly why I'm letting her be with this guy, face it man they're in love." Gumball said much to the dismay upon Marshall Lee's face.

Marshall lee sat quietly, deep in thought, was it right, was he really the one for Fionna? Are they really in love? Even the thought of that word made him want to scream, scream as loud as he can hoping it would dull Flame Prince's hearing, No, hell no, He doesn't accept this, not one bit. Marshall lee grabbed Gumball's binoculars and threw it at Flame Prince's head. As he screamed in agony, Marshall lee turned into a bat and flew away.

"DUDE!" Gumball shouted at his undead companion who flew off into the horizon.

After hours of flying Marshall lee finally reached his cave, he went inside, up the stairs and towards his room, not even gazing upon his axe bass. He did not do anything for the rest of the day, he just walked around his house thinking about what Gumball said to him earlier.

He knew Fionna for years, they ate together, hang together, and ride wolves together. At the time he never felt anything was ever gonna brew between them, especially not love, but what's so different now? Was it Flame Prince? Was it all because of jealousy? I guess envy brings out the true emotions, and it just wasn't right seeing her be with him, or was it? Shouldn't i be happy for her? Marshall lee thought, he decided to forget all this conflicting emotions and go to bed.

He rested his tired body as he float in mid air above his rock hard couch, hoping sleep would take his mind of things. As he slowly drifted towards the land of dreams, an explosion was heard in his front yard, waking him up almost instantly, he lifted his right arm and his axe bass flew towards it, he made his battle stance, and went outside.

His entire front yard exploded, chunks of debris, and dirt was flying around, and flames ravaged his cave, he quickly inhaled and blew out strong winds that counter the flames before it reached his house. Then, another explosion was heard, this time in his backyard, he quickly flew over there to deal with the source of the explosions.

He got onto the top of his roof, and sneaked a peek at his backyard, he saw someone, it was wearing long torn robes, with a mixture of white and red, accompanied by a righteous hood, and it's feet was on fire, black fire.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Marshall lee exclaimed.

He wasn't gonna wait around to find out, he grabbed his Bass tightly, and jumped towards the attacker.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!" Marshall lee screamed as he leaps and attacks.

He managed to get a hold of the chaotic bastard, as he shook the guy around until it's hood gave off at the same time it launched Marshall lee with it's surprisingly tremendous strength, blasting him through his wall and into the living room.

"Ughh.." Marshall lee groaned as he got up and scrubbed the debris off his black and red plaid shirt, he looked back at his attacker, stunned by what he saw.

"It's a girl?" Marshall lee said as he saw through the hole in the wall that was produced by his own body. It was a girl, she had pale skin, and her hood was taken off showing her shoulder length pitch black hair with bangs that covered her left eye, she was wearing long torn robes that reached all the way towards her knees, accompanied with skull motived combat boots.

"Wow.." Marshall lee said as he gazed upon the mysterious figure.

Then, he saw someone who peeked through the hole in the wall.

"Gumball?" Marshall lee said as he saw his friend looking exhausted.

"Uhh, sorry about your lawn buddy, that was supposed to be an introduction.." Gumball said.

"Introduction?" Marshall lee asked.

"Well, i uh.. have someone here for you to meet bro, she's the daughter of the War King..Marshall lee meet Chaos Princess." Gumball said.

"Ugh..Bubba." Marshall lee said as he face palmed himself.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please write a review down below, everyone is welcome, i love feedback! salmon out!**


End file.
